


Sleep (Evan Hansen x Reader)

by KaciiGamer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I love Ben Platt, I really do, Literal Sleeping Together, Reader Insert, Sleepiness, Slight Anxiety, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: Y/n comforts Evan and his troubles sleeping.





	Sleep (Evan Hansen x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote a few months ago [while staring at the ceiling at 2 in the morning] because I sort of fell in love with the idea of Evan having a little trouble sleeping. Enjoy!

“I-I don’t really sleep much, or well, for that matter, but I’ll stay here with you." 

Y/n gave him a small smile, turning on her side to get a good look at him. "Ev, when I walked into the room you were half asleep, you woke up when I tried to slip into bed without a sound." 

Evan laughed softly, picking at his fingers anxiously while staring at the ceiling. 

"Evan." 

Her soft, demanding tone forced him to look over to her, blue eyes scanning her gentle features before locking with her own. "Sleep. I’m right here, I’ve got you." 

She placed her hand against his cheek feeling the slightly scratchy texture of the deep blond beard he had grown, ‘an omen to changing myself for the better’ he said. 

Evan placed his hand over hers, squeezing it lovingly before sighing and nodding to her words. 

Smiling, she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to his lips then began to situate herself in the bed; watching as Evan scooted close to her before finishing the distance herself and resting her head against his chest. She tangled her legs with his as he rested his arm around her shoulder, holding her as close as he could. 

Contact was almost vital to Evan, Y/n quickly catching on to this tidbit as they dated; hugging, hand holding, cuddling, sleeping, even just relaxing around their apartment had involved contact that neither one of them argued against. She found it adorable at how flustered he would get when they were out together and she would hold his hand and wrap her other around the same arm, cuddling herself close to him. 

She laid her hand against the fabric of his t-shirt, feeling his heart beat slightly through his chest. Fingering the fabric, she giggled lightly, "I still don’t understand how you can wear this and not get hot, especially with our cuddling and the blanket. I mean, we do have the fan, but still!" 

When Evan laughed she felt the rumble through his chest, his breath fanning against her forehead, "I don’t know, I just prefer t-shirts, they’re comforting." 

"Well, you look good without it too, in case you get too hot.” Y/n bit her lip to try and hide her bubbling giggles when Evan sighed at her statement. 

She knew, even without looking at him, that he had a smile on his lips. 

“Go to bed, beautiful." 

"Only when you do, handsome.”


End file.
